modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 8256
15 stycznia 2020 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8255. « 8256. » 8257. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Ridge wyznaje Brooke prawdęW swojej rezydencji, w rozmowie z Ridge'em, Brooke obwinia Thomasa o kłopoty w związku Hope i Liama oraz uważa go za powód, przez który mąż się wyprowadził. Przewiduje, że Shauna robi wszystko, by zbliżyć się do Ridge'a, który oznajmia, że znajduje u niej wsparcie. Forrester decyduje się wyznać żonie, że między nim i Shauną doszło do kilku pocałunków. Brooke jest w szoku, ale Ridge zapewnia ją, że nie przekroczyli innych granic, a Shauna wie, przy kim jest jego miejsce. Brooke nie rozumie zachowania męża i zaznacza, że Shauna jest kolejną sprawą, z którą będą musieli się uporać. Choć nie uważa jej za rywalkę, wciąż czuje się zraniona. Uświadamia Ridge'owi, że ich małżeństwo jest atakowane z każdej strony i wnioskuje, że to Quinn pozwoliła Shaunie zatrzymać się w domku dla gości, by ta mogła uwieść Ridge'a. Brooke uważa, że mąż nie zauważył zastawionej przez kobiety pułapki, gdyż był zbyt zajęty Thomasem. Nie zamierza pozwolić, by Quinn i Shauna zniszczyły ich życie. thumb|left|320px|Quinn dyskutuje z ShaunąW rezydencji Forresterów, Shauna i Quinn zastanawiają się, jak przebiega rozmowa Flo i Wyatta, mając nadzieję, że oboje do siebie wrócą. Quinn powtarza, że Wyatt wciąż widzi we Flo tą samą dziewczynę, w której się zakochał w liceum. Quinn zmienia temat i pyta przyjaciółkę o jej relację z Ridge'em, zwłaszcza iż wciąż nie pogodził się on z Brooke. Shauna wyjawia, że nie zamierza wchodzić pomiędzy nich i jedynie może wspierać Ridge'a. Kiedy zjawia się Eric, Shauna ponownie wyraża wdzięczność z powodu możliwości zamieszkania w domku dla gości. Forrester podkreśla, że jej obecność uszczęśliwia jego żonę thumb|320px|Flo i Wyatt dyskutują o ostatnich wydarzeniachW domku dla gości Forresterów, Wyatt komplementuje uśmiech Flo. Ona pyta go o plany ślubne, lecz Wyatt oznajmia, że oboje z Sally byli zajęci w ostatnim czasie i rzadko się widywali. Wyatt i Flo zgadują, że ich matki próbują ich zeswatać. Spencer wyjawia, że wiele się między nimi zmieniło, ale niektóre rzeczy pozostaną niezmienne. Flo wyznaje, że miała ostatnio dużo czasu dla siebie, który wykorzystała na refleksje, by znów stać się dawną sobą. Tymczasem oboje otrzymują wiadomość od Katie, która prosi ich o spotkanie. Flo jest zaskoczona i prosi Wyatta, by pojechali razem, ale on jest pewny, że poradzi sobie ona sama. Uważa również, że powinna ona być dumna z siebie za bezinteresowny gest wobec Katie. Żegnając się, Flo całuje Wyatta. Wkrótce, Shauna wraca do domku i otrzymuje wiadomość od Flo, która pojechała na spotkanie z Katie. Kobieta wspomina pocałunek z Ridge'em, a następnie dzwoni do niego i zaprasza na koktajl oraz kolację. Ridge odmawia jednak i wyjawia, że powiedział Brooke prawdę o ich pocałunkach. thumb|left|320px|Brooke stawia żądaniaBrooke zjawia się w rezydencji Forresterów. Oświadcza Ericowi, że Shaunie nie jest godna zaufania i nie może ona zostać na terenie jego posiadłości. Tłumaczy, że wraz z Ridge'em próbują uratować swoje małżeństwo, lecz Shauna wykorzystuje ich kryzys, aby uwieść Forrestera, a dodatkowo Quinn zachęca ją do tego. Eric zaprzecza, natomiast Quinn niezauważenie pojawia się na schodach i przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Eric oznajmia, że jego żona chce być dobrą przyjaciółką, lecz Brooke oświadcza, że nigdy nie wybaczyła Quinn podłości, jakie wyrządziła ich rodzinie i nie znosi widoku jej portretu nad kominkiem, gdzie powinno znaleźć się miejsce dla Stephanie. Brooke przypomina, że jeszcze niedawno Quinn próbowała uwieść Ridge'a, a teraz Shauna robi to samo. "Są dokładnie takie same. Tutaj nie jest ich miejsce. Chcę, żeby Shauna się stąd wyniosła i zabrała ze sobą swoją wierną przyjaciółkę Quinn", żąda Brooke. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Shauna Fulton Kategoria:Quinn Fuller